


Fictober 2018

by Moonwanderer



Series: Avengers one-shots and drabbles [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Fictober 2018, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange, One Shot Collection, Science Bros, Short Stories, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: A collection of short one-shots for the "Fictober 2018" event.Day 1: Wanda/VisionDay 2: Tony+BruceDay 3: Steve+TonyDay 4: ClintDay 5: Tony+BruceDay 6: Stephen+WongDay 7: Stephen+WongDay 8: Tony+BruceDay 9: Tony+BruceDay 10: Tony+ThorDay 11: Loki+ThorDay 12: Original 6Day 13: Steve+TonyDay 14: Heimdall+TonyDay 15: Steve+PeggyDay 16: Bruce+SteveDay 17: IronstrangeDay 18: Bucky+BruceDay 19: Loki+GrandmasterDay 20: Tony+Pepper+Happy+PeterDay 21: ClintashaDay 22: Hulk+NatashaDay 23: Steve+ TonyDay 24: Stephen+SteveDay 25: Hulk+ClintDay 26: Steve+ThorDay 27: Tony+BruceDay 28: Clint+PhilDay 29: Steve+PhilDay 30: Steve+TonyDay 31: Heimdall+Frigga





	1. Can you feel this?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my tribute for this lovely challenge.  
> It was a tough one but I enjoyed every moment of the process.  
> The titles of the chapters are the prompts given for the same day.
> 
> I've tried to include as many characters as I could, sometimes with unusual pairings (as love or friendship) but with more or less success. Somehow my favourites wanted to appear more.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wanda/Vision fluff for a start.

"Can you feel this?"

Vision nodded, brows furrowed in concentration.

"And can you feel _this_?" Wanda asked again, her fingers dancing above the naked skin like feathers in the wind.

"Yes."

"And _this_?" This time she touched his back, running her palm down the line of the man’s spine.

"Yes I can."

The witch’s face lit up with happiness, bright eyes shining.

"It’s done, darling! The charm is finally complete!"

They were working on a human appearance for a whole month now, and this was the first time their efforts seemed to paid off.

Before the man could say a thing, Wanda threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, passionate and full of love. After their lips parted, Vision smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

"You know, my love... I felt that too."


	2. People like you have no imagination.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is a great friend.  
> Featuring: Tony, Bruce, and General Ross.

The meeting went, well, not so well. The team had to attend a super-giga-mega S.H.I.E.L.D.-organized discussion-session. It was formal and quite boring, to be honest. The team presented some of their new ideas about how to improve their actions. Bruce did the most of the developing, so he was the one who held the presentations. The ones who meant problem were some „very important” guys sent by the government with the not-so-subtle intentions to remind them about „who is in charge”.

Still, the meeting went quite smoothly, for Bruce was not only a brilliant mind, but an impressively good lecturer as well. The necessary banters and argues were stilled down before something nasty could happen, and Tony almost felt relieved when Bruce finished the last presentation and offered the „audience” to ask any questions they had in mind.

It had to be General Ross, the asshole as he was, who stated with a shit-eating smile.

"What can I say, Doctor Banner? Your ideas are matching your genius, but it’s hard to imagine how we could use them for our benefits."

And that was the last straw. Tony stood up and stretched with a loud yawn, drawing all of the attention to himself.

"It’s okay, if you have a problem understanding our concepts, General. People like you have no imagination."

And having said he genty grabbed Bruce by his arm and pulled him out of the room, leaving some smiling agents and a very indignant general behind.


	3. How can I trust you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angsty one with Tony and Steve.  
> Set after Infinity War.

Tony was kneeling on the shaking metal floor, temporarily blinded by some nasty gas, without his suit, 20000 feet above the ground in a crashing airplane, grabbing at the rails with all his might.

Though he could not see a thing, he knew that there was endless, God knows how deep, cold and hostile ocean water below. The air was flowing around him coming from a large hole on the plane’s side, and the screaming of metal almost drowned out the voice in his ear.

"Tony, it’s okay, we are with you! Listen to me, when I say now, you have to jump!"

Steve’s voice was calm and reassurring, so sure in himself as he always was, and despite his raging panic, the genius couldn’t hide the bitter edge of his words.

"After all that happened between us?" Years passed and he still had nightmares about that day in Siberia, the towering presence above his broken body, ready to strike down again, moments after breaking his heart. "How can I trust you?"

There was just a heartbeat of silence, then Steve spoke again, voice lacking the awkward, formal tone they used since the reunion.

"You have to jump. I will be there. Tony, please!"

It was almost, _almost_ like before. So Tony let go of the rails and jumped.


	4. Will that be all?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint goes shopping.

Clint was standing in front of the cereals, eyeing the colourful boxes intently, just like one of his targets. His basket was almost full now, lacking just this final item.

"Raisins..." He muttered, picking one of the boxes from the shell. After putting it in the basket, he checked the list in his mind.

Poptarts, strawberry flavoured for Thor. Check.

Green tea leaves from Ceylon, for Bruce. There.

Grapes for Cap. Check.

Batteries and some chocolate, a little surprise for Tony.

Cereal with raisins for Nat.

All right, he’s done.

As he made his way towards the counter, he was humming softly to the rhythm of the silly little song from the speakers. He loved shopping for his team.

The cashier, a nice lady in her 40’s shone a kind smile at him.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, ma’am."

"It’s such a rare sight, seeing a gentleman be this happy to do the shopping. Your family is lucky to have you!"

A super spy, a god, a genius-billionaire, a scientist, and Captain-freakin’-America. The Avengers. Not an ordinary bunch. But for him, and him only, just Nat, Thor, Tony, Bruce, and Steve. His family. The archer smiled back.

"No, ma’am. _I’m_ the lucky one to have them."


	5. Take what you need.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce fluff, friendship or romance, You decide.

Most people can not name the moment when they fell in love. Bruce, however, is an exception.

It was after his first fight with Tony,- after a long, tiring mission, -which ended with the two of them going to separate labs to drown their frustrations in work. A few hours passed when he heard a knock on the door and Tony entered, with a well-known expression of „I’ve got stuck in work, I need something from you” on his face. Bruce turned back to his microscope.

"Take what you need." He said without sparing him a glance.

He was so busy with his sample he almost jumped out of his skin when Tony grabbed his arm and started to pull him out of the lab.

"What the hell...?"

The genius pressed his lips tightly together, like a child; hesitant, but determination burning in his big, warm eyes.

"I need _you_."

And that moment, Bruce fell in love.


	6. I heard enough, this ends now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is about Stephen and Wong, set during the beginning of their friendship.

"Oh my, look at that one! How can someone like him be this good?"

"Which one?"

" _The cripple_."

These words caught his attention as Wong was crossing the court, shivering in the chilly autumn air. A few apprentices were gathering by the wall, eyeing the newest member. Despite the cold, Stephen was practicing outside, with swift, skillfull movements, golden sparks flying from the tips of his ever-shaking fingers. Being the one who started practicing the latest, he was making an impressive progress, being the best Wong has ever seen so far.

There was something dark in those words which made him change his path, to head towards the small gathering of shit-talkers instead.

"Seriously, no one should be _this_ good in just a few weeks! I bet that fucking cripple did something to make this progress. Even the Ancient One treats him like he was a prodigy and not just some miserable beggar, coming to steal our secrets."

"If I remember correctly, there are spells which could make him feel even more miserable. Making the pain in his hands grow stronger with every day would discourage him enough not to be able to practice this hard..."

Wong felt like he was slapped. Anger was flaring up in his chest, lightning in his eyes and this was the very moment those fuckers saw him there beside them. One fleeting moment of heavy dread flew by before one of them started to rumble:

"Master Wong...! We didn’t realize..."

"I heard enough, this ends now."

He had never seen a crowd scatter this fast before. Wong took some deep breath to calm his still-outraged mind, then walked to the man mentioned above.

"Your posture is not efficient. Lower your shoulders a little, if you keep them this stiff, it will prevent the smooth movements. Relax your wrists and breath in through your nose. Haven’t you read the book about the basics of practices I let you borrow?"

For a moment, Stephen looked shocked, then a thin smile appeared on his lips.

"Thanks for the advice, Eminem."

Wong shoot him an unimpressed glance.

"And stop practicing out in the cold. I don’t think you could afford the medicine if you catch pneumonia, and I won’t buy them for you either!"

Having said he turned around to go on with his daily plans, but not fast enough not to see the playful sparks in those mesmerizing eyes.

"Whatever you say,... Master."


	7. No worries, we still have time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Wong again in a short and silly one.

"We are gonna be late, that’s for sure now!" Wong said, as they stepped through the portal and into the Sanctum. "We are gonna be late and I am exhausted. Hell, I don’t think we even have time for a shower, let alone a nap!"

Stephen halted his steps.

"Wong... I think we _do_ have time."

The librarian shot him a sharp glare.

"If you are referring to the unauthorized use of the Time Stone, then I strictly forbid!"

"Oh, come on, Wong! Just for this time. Think about it, we just turn back it a little, just for a few hours, and we will have time to shower and take a nap before the meeting. It won’t cause any trouble in the Universe!"

The master of the books put his hands on his hips while his mind calculated the risks and benefits of this offer. He should have said a „no” right now, but the chances of a well-deserved sleep were so tempting...

"But just this time!" He said at last, putting on his most menacing expression.

After the shower and the nap as they were heading to the meeting, Wong admitted to himself that this was not a bad plan, but they won’t make it a rule, he told his friend.

A little bit than a month later they were in a hurry again, the usual, with Wong saying his concerns:

"We are gona be late again, Stephen, it’s the _third_ time this month..."

Both of them halted, and as their gazes met, the sorcerer’s lips turned upwards in a smile.

"No worries" He winked, touching the green stone resting on his chest. "we still have time."


	8. I know you do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce hurt/comfort.

Tony was not showing up either for lunch or dinner, thus Bruce felt the urge to check on him. He knew too well what a brilliant mind could do to its owner, and the billionaire was way more intelligent than him.

The man sat on the floor of his lab, among the piles of scattered papers, shoulders sagged, forehead in his palms. His eyes shot up when he entered, the artificial lights making the dark circles under his lashes seem deeper. His gaze lingered on the other man, and slowly those beautiful, dark eyes filled up with warmth again, as if realisation was sliding in.

"Oh, hello there, Bruce!"

Tony stood up and stretched, former shadow nowhere to be seen, seeming energetic and fresh and ready to take the world apart, but he couldn’t deceive Bruce, for the doctor knew what it feels like to be down under. It was one of the privileges of a brilliant mind. And it felt awful.

"Tony" He stepped closer, and simply locked their gazes. "You don’t have to act like everything’s all right. Iron man or not, it’s okay to have bad days."

The genius halted his movements, eyes widening from shock. Bruce could almost hear his thoughts being torn apart between truth and duty.

"What the ...? What do you mean by that?" Tony’s voice had a dangerous edge, the lines of his face hardening in defence. "I do not feel like I should impress you!"

"I know you do."

And with that simple sentence, Bruce broke the walls down. Tony staggered, one hand grasping the edge of the table to stabilize himself, the other covering his face. His shoulders started to shake. Bruce walked to his side and put one big, warm hand on the other’s arm.

"You don’t need to hide." He whispered, voice low and raspy. "Not from me."

They embraced then and there, sealing their bond of trust.

Bruce closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of oil, metal and something unique only Tony possessed, feeling warm, trembling skin under his fingers.

Tony clinged to him as if the world was about to fall apart, burying his face in the crook of his neck. His tears left wet trails on the doctor’s skin, breath shuddering and hot against his neck.

"I’m sorry" He whispered between short, sob-like gasps. "I didn’t want you to see me like that..."

"Like what? Weak? Pathetic? Vulnerable? _Human_?"

Tony winced with every word, and clinged to him even tighter.

"Human...It sucks to be a human."

Bruce chuckled, stroking Tony’s back in a steady, calming way.

"Agree. But we are still human, Tony. It’s not healthy to bottle the emotions up. Listen here. Remember you said that you are not afraid of me?"

"I’m not afraid of you, Bruce. I never was."

Bruce nodded, and pulled him closer, fingers playing with dark, silky hair.

"Then don’t be afraid to be yourself. Trust me, just like you trusted me before, to return to the battle. Just like you trusted me with your life. You have me, Tony, I gave you my very self. Please, be that brave to trust me with your soul too."

"Even if you see that I am nowhere near that brave I show the world? Even if I’m weak..?"

"You are my friend, Tony Stark. Not the playboy, not the billionaire. Not Iron Man. _You_ , Tony. Just the way you are."

Tony pulled away a little, just to be able to look Bruce in the eyes. Big tears were trembling on his dark, long lashes, shimmering like diamonds. Their lips met, soft and warm, for a few moments only, before Tony took his hand and placed it on the blue light of his chest.

"My trust, my soul, my heart... you will always have..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be more cheesy than I intended, though.


	9. You shouldn't have come here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce angst.

"You shouldn’t have come here!"

Bruce frowned. Tony gave him an apologetic look, lips twitching into a shaky smile.

'Sorry. That’s not a polite way to start a conversation. But you see... things slipped out of my hands again, and we are _this_ close to dying. So the situation is... hell...how can I ...? Blast it, this will be over anyway!'

Tony looked older than he was, weary, a shadow looming over his form, bending the arch of his beautiful back. His eyes- once so warm and bright- were dark and dull: bottomless pits of despair.

'What happened?' Bruce asked, stepping closer, aching to help but didn’t know how.

"I screwed up again." The genius let out a shaky laugh, trembling fingers raking through his greying hair. "This timeline failed."

"Timeline" Bruce echoed.

"I will tell you the things Brucey, next time you won’t remember anyway. See... fuck, if only we had more time! So something very bad will happen in the future, therefore I’m traveling back and forth in time to prevent the disaster."

"I see" The scientist nodded, his brows still in a frown. "So this time... is not the original?"

"Heck, no! I’ve lost count how many times I’ve tried so far..."

Tony seemed so sad, so tired, so fed up with everything, and Bruce felt the bitter taste of helplessness in his throat. He stepped beside his friend, and placed one hand on his arm.

"Is there any way I can help?"

Tony’s lips turned upwards in a bitter facsimile of a smile.

"If only there was a way... We’ve tried that for a few times, Brucey... it turned out to be more horrible than it originally was..."

A heartbeat of silence later Bruce spoke again, gently squeezing the arm in his grasp.

"What if I help you here and now?"

His friend shook his head.

"This timeline is fucked, Bruce. I will end it before it gets even more disastrous. But to be honest... It’s becoming depressing, you know. I’ve tried everything. Everything!"

Tony broke free from his grasp, fingers twitching restlessly, whole frame shaking from frustration.

"I tried to gather more forces so we will have a real chance against that madman. I made sure the Avengers would never form. There were times I killed some of us. I traveled back and prevented Afghanistan, so Iron Man was never born... I’ve tried the other side, what if I was the threat instead, posing as the „bad guy” so many times. It’s awful but I’m running out of ideas."

He stopped talking abruptly, chest heaving, as his lashes grew wet.

"I’m so sorry you have to do this all by yourself!" Bruce whispered, feeling more useless than any time before. Tony raised his head and locked their gazes, tears on his skin and warmth filling his beautiful eyes.

"One thing remained the same though, no matter how many times I’ve tried... You’ve always found me. There were times when it seemed impossible for us to make contact, but you just appeared one day and stayed by my side. The circumstances vary but _you_ , Bruce, remain the same..."

Bruce felt himself lost in those dark eyes, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. How could he respond something like that?

The ground shook a little, and Tony let out another shaky sigh. All of a sudden he walked to him and hugged the shaken scientist tight.

"It has to end now. I have to start it again..."

"Don’t give up!" Bruce managed to say, voice so choked, so rough.

And then Tony smiled, he really smiled, the bitter lines of his face softening.

"Only if you promise you keep on finding me."


	10. You think this troubles me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is a good friend.  
> Featuring: Tony and Thor.

Thor didn’t know how things turned out to be like this. One moment, the agents were talking with Tony, discussing some matters the god was not interested in, and the other they pulled out their weapons to threaten his friend. Though Thor didn’t understand how they got to this point, he didn’t care, the only thing that mattered was that his friend was in danger.

He moved faster anyone would have thought of him and stepped in front of his friend, large body covering him from the threat. The sweet rush of battles filled his blood, and he found himself smirking, electricity swirling through his hammer.

"Sir, it wouldn’t be wise to interrupt." One of the agents said. "It’s a matter of government cases and if you are involved, it might seem that we have intentions to cross the path of gods as well."

"You think this troubles me?" Thor said, voice dangerously nice. "Whoever wants to cause harm to my friend has to cross me first!"

The men seemed to hesitate, uneasiness settled on their faces, and slowly they were backing away, disappearing out of sight.

"What a shame. I wouldn’t have mind to play with them a little." Thor said and lowered the hammer, the sparks of menace vanishing from his eyes as he turned to his friend, and slung an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders. "Very well, Anthony, I’m starving. I feel like visiting that cozy little place you mentioned the other day, which has such a wonderful cuisine. Would you do the honour to accompany me?"


	11. But I will never forget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor at their father's grave.

Loki is silent, and Thor is speaking, they are at their father’s grave.

It’s getting colder with every passing day, the shadows lie long as the months of autumn pass, the sea is gray just like the skies, and the wind breezes through the shores with salty air.

Loki wears red and Thor’s outfit is blue, and the younger prince spends the time with braiding fragile little flowers into the golden locks of his brother’s hair.

Thor finishes his tales with a sigh, and leans back, eyes falling close as the other god caresses his face.

"You know... it wouldn’t hurt to talk to him sometimes." He murmurs, his chest vibrating deep inside, and Loki puts his palm on his chest to feel that, a rumble of thunder within.

"How do you know?" He asks, teasingly, but his expression hardens a little. Thor doesn’t open his eyes, just puts one of his large hands on the slender fingers, and squeezes them gently.

"He loved you, I hope you know that."

"I have no doubt in his love. But that doesn’t mean he was a great father. He loved us and wished for the best, but he was a weak king and a coward man. His pride made him blind, his mistakes hesitant, and most of our problems wouldn’t exist if only he knew how to _listen_..." Silence falls upon them, and for a time only the waves talk.

"I won’t argue with you, brother." Thor says at last. "But I think it’s time for you to forgive."

Loki stirs, his gaze no longer distant, voice gentle as a lullaby.

"I might forgive. But I will never forget!"


	12. Who could do this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silly little one with the original team.

"Who could do this?" Shock is clear in Tony’s voice.

"It’s horrible!" Bruce manages to choke out, hands trembling, eyes wide.

"I’ve seen ruins and desolation before, but for this sight I was not prepared." Thor places one large hand on Bruce’s shoulder to offer him some comfort.

"This is something I will never forget." Steve whispers, a solemn expression on his noble features.

"Holy fuck!" Is the only thing Nat says.

The five of them are standing there together, not able to tear their gazes away from the disaster. Bruce is right, it’s horrible and none of them knows how they could help.

"What’s up?" Clint’s voice startles them and they turn around as one to face the archer. The man is wearing a pink apron with purple ribbons and munching on something round and black.

"What have you done?" Is the only sentence coming out of Tony’s mouth.

"As you see" Clint starts, pointing at the poor excuse of a cake in his hand. "I baked."

The archer is small and Bruce refuses to chase him in the vents, and that’s the only thing saving him from the lynch. From that day on, Clint is banned from the kitchen.


	13. Try harder, next time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve angst, a little bit of a canon divergence, set somewhere in the future.  
> I love the idea of a DarkTony.

Shield and suit collide, then they part, panting heavily, eyeing the other.

Steve’s chest is hot with anger and despair, but Tony’s eyes are calm, calculating, and he is faster with every time, the suit lighter on his body with every prototype he wears. He is also stronger, throwing the soldier aside with such an easy way he was never capable of before.

Steve lands, hard, on his back, all of the air knocked out of his lungs. Tony is at him in a heartbeat and all Steve can do is to cover his face and prepare for the hit- which never comes.

"Well, today was fun, Captain, but I’m afraid I have to go now!"

Tony is a towering presence above him, and there’s an unnatural brightness in his eyes. Steve couldn’t help but wonder how many part in his body is replaced by now.  
Things changed after Siberia, for Tony almost died- there are ones who say not just almost- and having lost the last bits of his faith in each sides, the genius turned away from them. He created his own side, a side dark and powerful, and Steve’s is the duty to stop him for he was the very one who caused it.

Tony leans down and pins him to the ground, effortless, but Steve struggles anyway, desperate to break free. Tony grabs his arm and twists, and Steve hears the bones cracking and he quickly subsides. He is always on the edge and doesn’t need any bones to heal. Tony could easily break his arm but as he feels the struggles stilling down he stops too, making no more attempts than necessary to hurt him. Unlike Steve, the genius didn’t forget what it feels like to be fragile.

His touch is cold on his damp skin and as the soldier tries to catch his breath he wonders if it’s the Extremis making him feel so foreign.

"Easy, Steve! Don’t make me hurt you."

Steve closes his eyes and subsides with a shiver and Tony is leaning away, ready to depart.

He stops once, to pick up the metal arm which is lying beside its unconscious owner. Thank God, Tony never tries to kill Bucky, just knocks him out, after ripping his arm off to take.

Bile is bitter in his throat and Steve lets the anger flare up and out, spitting out the words he’s got in his mind for too long now.

"How I wish I could kill you!"

From the window Tony turns back, an unnameable expression in his eyes.

"Try harder, next time."

And he’s gone again, leaving him alone to cry.


	14. Some people call this wisdom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad short one set in the distant future, with Heimdall and Tony.  
> At this point I realised I love to torture the poor man.

Leaves turned to yellow and red, swirling gracefully in the mild chill of October, a dance of crimson and gold. The veil of mist thickened into fog with every passing morning, but the midday Sun still had enough power to chase its dampness away. Heimdall puts down his mug and leans forward a little in his rocking chair, tilting his head sideways. His bright, amber eyes could no longer see, but he has seen thousands of autumns before to know how the world prepares for the eternal slumber.

With his vision he lost his powers, his title, his immortality, but nothing could bereave him of the memories. Being aware of the limits of his newly-aquired lifespan, the former guardian found it important not to let them die with him. There was one person who was suitable for this great responsibility.

He hears the footsteps long before the man arrives. The fallen god is one of the two individuals whose faith in this man never faltered. The other died long ago...

"I’m back." Tony says and Heimdall greets him with a smile.

"It’s good to have you here again, Last of the Avengers."

The man shudders and the bitter lines of his eyes sharpen.

"Let’s just do what we must!"

A long time has passed since he changed, since he was changed. In the final battle he got a fatal wound and the only way to save him was a sacrifice. The sorcerer gave up his oath and his own life for his, merging the Stone of Time into his reactor. Since then the light of his chest shimmers greenish-blue, and the years pass above his head without leaving their marks. All of he’d known faded away, but the Man of Iron still lives, powerful and untouched by time.

"Is there something wrong?" The former guardian asks gently, though once he saw the source of the other’s sorrows. As he suspects, the Last Avenger just shrugs.

"Come on, what can befallen me?"

"I’ve lost my vision, Tony, not my mind. Something is clearly not alright."

The long-lasting silence gives him all the answers he needs. The air is tight with guilt and sorrow.

"You shouldn’t be ashamed." Heimdall whispers. "You did your best."

He doesn’t need sight to know how the man twitches.

"I couldn’t save him though."

Both of them remember a man, a soldier of blue and gold.

"It was his fate to die then and there. Even as a being so smart and powerful as you are cannot change that." Hearing the former god saying that, Tony laughs- worn-out and bitter.

"If you are trying to cheer me up with bromides, it’s not working."

"Some people call this wisdom."

"Then be that kind and avoid being wise while we are talking."

Tony stands tall, but the arch of his back is nowhere near perfect now. The Mind Stone is shimmering on his forehead, embbed in a thin metal band. The Power Stone and Space Stone are on his wrists, two spots of blue and purple. The Stones of Soul and Reality were lost in battles fought long ago, but with the remaining four he is strong enough to withstand the weight of knowledge Heimdall has to share.

The former god feels pity but he has no other choice but give as much of his infinite experience as his shortened lifespan would allow, not to leave the world without a watchful eye.

Tony resents this but he always returns, to stand there and learn, under millions of falling leaves. Autumn is his season now, crimson and golden, with his soul trapped there, in eternal grief.


	15. I thought you have forgotten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He owed her a dance.

The Time Stone is still warm, as the sorcerer places it in his palm (or it might be always warm, Steve doesn’t know and right now he doesn’t care). His fingers close around it instinctively, the deep green light shimmers through his skin, and it’s strangely beautiful.

"I wish you a safe journey!" Stephen says and the world melts into green, so bright Steve has to close his eyes. The first he notices is the familiar scent. It’s wood and dust and olden, and feels so close to home the man almost cries. He opens his eyes, tentatively, as if he is afraid it won’t be there, but this time the room is just like he remembers. He is back, standing on the polished wooden floor, and he is really _there_.

For a moment he stands, stunned, then something deep in his chest stirrs, and he is heading to the only door which opens from the back of the room. He can feel his heart racing a thundering rhythm, and is deaf to anything else as he knocks, a little bit stronger than intended.

"I said I want to be alone. Just for this night, please!" And there’s no doubt, it’s her voice, and Steve knocks again, with his shaking fist. He hears shifting and her coming to the door, and his heart beats so fast it almost hurts.

"What can be so important to..." She gasps and stares at him, mouth open, eyes wide. Her face is pale, eyes red and swollen, and there are still some tears sliding down on her cheeks. She is real and beautiful, and it hurts so much.

"Steve..." She whispers, lifting one trembling, delicate little hand, and Steve can’t fight anymore, he grabs her hand- with the heat of love but gently, always gentle.

"I’m here. For this night I am yours." He says, planting a warm kiss on her soft skin.

"You look older. You came back?" Her voice is shaky, and there is wonder and surprise in her eyes, as if she couldn’t believe it’s happening for real, and not just in the dreams they share.

"Of course. I owe you a dance, remember?" He smiles, but his lashes are wet, and her breath leaves her in a sob, as she wraps her arms around him, face burried in his chest.

"I thought you have forgotten." She is warm, a flowery scent he missed for decades, and she feels like home.

"I could never forget you. Would you honour me with a dance?"

They melt into each other as they move to the rhythm of their heart, and Steve pulls her closer as he whispers, lips touching her lovely auburn hair.

"Happy birthday, Peggy!"


	16. This is gonna be so much fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light little story about how frustrating Bruce can be to Steve.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" That’s the first thing Steve hears, and all of a sudden he is all eyes and ears. Hearing Bruce say that means at least a month of more than a healthy amount of anxiety and chagrin. All because the two geniuses will put their smart heads together to work on a brilliant new idea Steve won’t understand and like.

He’s got enough things to worry about, for example Clint who just returned from a dangerous mission, barely escaping alive. The poor captain doesn’t really need another disasterous invention on his „what to worry about today?” list.

Clint is a quiet man, more observing than talking, keeping his emotions and opinion to himself, but it’s obvious when he had a bad day. He tends to be clingy after missions, all of the energy leaving him, and this usually ends with a cuddling session- mostly with Bruce or Nat.

The other thing Steve never understood is how chill is the archer towards the doctor. He clearly trusts the man, he has trusted him from the very start, seeking his company whenever he gets upset.

Just like right now. Bruce walks into the living room, phone in one hand, Clint in the other. The archer clings to the man like a koala, legs locked around his waist as the doctor balances his weight on his hip. In times like this does Steve realise how freaking strong the doctor is.

"...Don’t worry, Tony, I won’t forget. By the way, Clint has returned.... Tony says „hi”, Clint."

"Hi." The archer says with a faint smile, then nuzzles his face to Bruce’s shoulder, eyes closing slowly, as he lets exhaustion take over.

Bruce is a mistery, there are so much more beneath his glasses and polite smile. He is a mirage, seemingly close but unreachable, except for the chosen ones. Steve often wonders how the man could become a steady part of their everyday life. Tony is fascinated by his manners and intelligence, that’s more than obvious. His scientific interests caught Thor, who is more than happy to engage in discussions about things Steve would never understand. Clint trusts him from the first time they’ve met, sharing his concerns and guilt with the man. Hell, even Nat is okay with him, as the captain saw with his very eyes how many times they trained together.

Bruce is holding his gaze, eyes not quite brown, but not fully green, and Steve blushes, getting caught staring. This man is danger, but there’s something magnetic about his being, and right now he is smiling, as if he is capable of looking into Steve’s thoughts.

The doctor holds the phone pressed to his shoulder to have a hand rearranging the dozing archer, treading his fingers through short blonde hair with gentle affection. Steve leans back in his chair and watches intently, with a storm of emotions in his soul.

He is torn between curiosity and distrust. He fears the Hulk and doesn’t trust him, but on the other hand, Bruce calls him Steve, heck, he called him by his name – and not „Captain” or „Rogers” or „Sir”- the very first time, and Steve is lost. As a leader, it is important to have trust in his team, in every man under him, but also as a leader he cannot just close his eyes to the fact that Bruce is one of the most dangerous beings he ever encountered, unstable and unstoppable.

He got lost in his thoughts too much, and jolts back with a shudder.

Bruce is still watching him, as he holds the sleeping man effortlessly, and though he speaks into the phone, his words are directed to Steve.

"I cannot wait till you come back, Tony, to start working on the new project! Steve will like it sooo much!..."

The cheeky bastard! Steve blushes again, more from embarassment than anger, and Bruce’s grin couldn’t be wider.

"This is gonna be so much fun!"


	17. I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironstrange fluff.

Stephen is splayed across the couch, wearing a shirt and his boxers only, a book in his hand.

Tony walks up to him and drops to his knees to rest his head on his lap. Stephen’s lips curl into a smirk, and he places his other hand on his lover’s head, treading trembling fingers through dark strands.

"Have you ever been told how beautiful you are?" Tony asks, watching him intently, dark eyes full of love.

"And why do you find me oh, so beautiful?" The answer is playful, and nimble fingers change their motions, starting to massage his scalp instead. Tony sighs, lashes fluttering in delight.

"I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it."

The sorcerer just hums, putting his book aside to caress his face gently. His pupils are wider, his rumbling voice raspy.

"I can take more than it seems."

"I love your beautiful, long legs." Tony starts, hands sliding up to grasp at the white skin, and Stephen gasps. "I love your hips, your shoulders, your cheekbones. Heterochromia is a bitch and fucking with me every time you look into my eyes. Your irises, they take my breath away, but in your eyes I would happily drown. I love your arrogance, to be honest, it turns me on. I love when you are confident, love when you are mean. I love how you sleep, a tangle of limbs and that you never hog the blanket from me. I love your hands, those beautiful, white hands, every scar and tremble on your nimble fingers. You are broken, Stephen, but in your remains you are so freakingly beautiful."

Tony stops talking with a kiss placed on a trembling hand, and Stephen has to try twice till he manages a sentence.

"This... was unexpected. But why have you thought I wouldn’t like it?"

"It makes you feel vulnerable."

"It’s true, my love" The sorcerer says, squeezing the hand caressing him with the power he has left in his fingers. "But with you I am not afraid to be vulnerable."


	18. You should have seen it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet one featuring Bucky and Bruce.

"You smell like strawberries." Bucky said, startling the living hell out of Bruce.

The scientist turned around then sneezed, a soft, pink dust surrounding his whole form.

"Ah, James! What a nice surprise!"

"What are you doing?" The taller man stepped closer, curiosity shining innocently in his bright blue eyes.

"Well... It should have been an extract for an air freshener our lady Natasha asked me to make, but as you see, it turned out to be a chemical component for a pressure–sensitive explosive."

The soldier chuckled. Bruce’s lips turned upwards into a smile.

"Imagine, one moment I’m hunched over the test-tube, the other-boom! right into my face. I bet my expression was worth a thousand dollars. You should have seen it."

Bucky started to laugh, carefree and young.

"It’s nice." He said when he finished, a million stars in his eyes. Reaching out with his right hand, he slipped closer, the tips of his fingers touching the fine layer of dust on the scientist’s arm. "I like strawberry."

"Me too." Bruce huffed, more playful than annoyed. "But not this much!"

"You know what they say" The soldier winked at him, licking the pink stuff off his fingers, lips curling into a smirk as Bruce’s breath hitched. "Pink is the new green."


	19. Oh please, like this is the worst I have done!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is one of the few who can impress the Grandmaster.

"...And then I walked up to him, made that cheesy speech and „attempted” to kill him with a freaking dagger." Loki finished the story, chukling, gracefully balancing a glass of deep red wine between his slender fingers.

"Fascinating." The Grandmaster agreed, grin no less wider. "One thing I don’t understand, though. How did you know what kind of secrets the future is hiding? You have magical powers worthy of my admiration, but possessing magic and having the privilege to look into the future are two different things."

"Oh, that?" Loki said, taking a careful sip from the wine. "If I were honest, I’d say it’s thanks to _You_ , Master. For you have granted me the one thing I needed, back on Sakaar: an access to your system."

The man’s eyes widened, face in utter shock and disbelief.

"You... you sneaky bastard, you manipulated... _me_?"

And Loki let out a little laugh of delight, eyes bright from mischief.

"Oh please, like this is the worst I have done!"


	20. I hope you have a speech prepared.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is always happening in the Stark Tower.  
> Featuring: Tony, Pepper, Happy, and Peter.

This was one of those days Pepper is truly grateful to end without someone being murdered. Her head hurts, those bloody heels are killing her, and all she wants to see is a hot shower. She has one thing to do before she could go to pamper herself, she has to discuss some important things with Tony- who had even more work than her, that poor bastard must be exhausted too!

Just as she reaches the door she hears giggles, and when she enters the room she comes upon Anthony Stark, Happy Hogan and dear little Peter gathering around an almost finished Lego spaceship. Based on the size of the creation, they must have been busy with it the whole day.

Peter is the first one who notices her presence- must be those spidey-senses- and says:

"Uh-oh..."

The other two raises their heads in horror, and Tony is the one who can manage a fake and feeble: „Pepper! What a pleasant surprise!” before the Queen of the Stark Tower dismisses the kid- he is so young, let him live, please!- and stares daggers at the remaining two, sheepishly blinking grown-up bastards. Her glare is like ice, and her smile dangerously calm.

"I hope you have a speech prepared."

She was wrong, there is still a tiny bit of chance someone will end up being murdered today.


	21. Impressive, truly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clintasha, set not long after they've met.

The newest memeber of S.H.I.E.L.D., Natasha, or whatever is her real name, is a mistery. Even the two men who know her the best could summarize their knowledge about her in two sentences. (One of those is „Don’t fuck with her, but ever!”) And that’s not much.

Right now she is after a solo mission, still in her tattered uniform, a fresh cut on her forehead, and she is resting her chin on her palms, watching the training with a neutral expression.

Or one could say, she is watching Clint.

The man is smaller than the rest of the agents, and compared to some of them he is almost fragile, but he is the best Natasha has ever seen in her goddamn life.

Clint is swift and smart, and deadly accurate, with such an effortless grace it reminds her of dancing. And deep down, below the cold facade, Nat really likes dancing.

She hides when the others leave, and watches on, for Clint stays and practices his archering skills a little bit more. He is a show-off, and often smiles and winks towards her, which means he knows she is there, and there are not many who can see the Widow when she is hiding.

After getting tired the man rests his bow and Natasha waits for him in the hall, to handle him a thin file.

"Ah, yes, the report. Thank you. And how is your first time with us here?"

This man is all warm smiles and sassy remarks, and he is kind to Nat, just the way he is kind to Phil.

She holds his gaze a little, her fingers like feather on his skin.

"Impressive, truly."

And Clint blushes, just a little but still, cause both of them know she’s not referring to the case.

The next time she has to choose a partner, and she chooses Clint, because she got used to working with the very best, and that Clint can easily offer.


	22. I kow how you love to play games.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha tries to overcome her fear of the Hulk.

"Okay, Big Guy. Easy now." She does her best for her voice to stay reassuring and calm. Deep inside she still feels like running away when the Hulk appears, but she knows that for the sake of the team, and for her own she has to overcome her fear.

The Hulk stirrs, and now his gaze lingers on her, and as he moves closer Nat almost can’t fight off the urge to flee.

"Not that I don’t enjoy this training with you but I’m a bit tired now. How about you run off a little and when you have enough you come back here?" She offers, and quite proud of herself, cause her voice doesn’t waver. They are in the heart of the Canadian wilderness, some stupid training session Cap came up with for the team. Having paired with the Hulk though, was her idea.

The big man just stares, and when Nat thinks she succeeded suddenly there is something in his eyes, something very dangerous, but Nat doesn’t have the time nor the place to react.

Green fills her vision and she is knocked back and the only thing that can cross her dread-filled mind is „it’s over”, when she hears the gun.

The Hulk roars, more from pain than anger, and warm, green blood’s dripping to the ground next to her. Her swift mind is too slow now, she has to struggle to put the pieces together, but suddenly something clicks and she can think again.

He didn’t mean to hurt her, her teammate saved her life. The man still stands there, sheltering her small form, and she hears someone saying „shit” and the rustling of leaves as the attacker retreats. The Hulk growls, from deep within, threatening and fueled with fury, but he remains there, keeping her safe.

Only when the sounds of the fleeing man dies down does he let her move, concern on his raw features as he sees her arm bleeding.

"Hulk sorry." He says and hangs his big head, sad and ashamed. It’s almost like seeing a kicked little puppy- she thinks.

"Hey, it’s alright! You saved me. Thank you!" She says, and reaches out tentatively, to pat one of those large arms a bit.

The rest of the team seemed to hear the gunshots, cause she sees the jet coming towards them, and she turns to smile at her friend.

"Listen up, Big Guy! We need to know who was that crazy to fuck with us. I kow how you love to play games. What about a little game of tag? Have some fun with the guy but bring him back in one piece, okay?"

And then there is a wide grin on the green face, and the Hulk nods in agreement.

"Hulk bring him back."

And then he leaps into the woods, roaring, but this time Nat doesn’t shiver with fear. On the contrary, she smiles, whispering:

"Have fun, Big Guy!"


	23. This is not new, it only feels like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about Steve and Tony.

Steve opened his eyes.

He was in a room, not his own but familiar, clean and pristine white. He took a deep breath from the cool fresh air which reminded him of springs, and got out of the bed, folding the blanket neatly before he walked out.

The streets below were filled with life, people everywhere, minding their own business, but he didn’t melt into the crowd. He left the building, headed to a narrow, empty street, the murmurs of the crowd slowly fading away, leaving him with the company of his own footsteps.

It was a bright, calm day, peaceful, filling his chest with light warmth, like waking up from a well-deserved sleep.

He came across a familiar figure, the one who etched into his heart with the form of red and gold, and his heart skipped a beat. Tony turned around and smiled, as if he was waiting for him.

"Hey there, soldier! How you feelin’?"

"Maybe...new." Steve answered and returned the smile.

The genius laughed, a low, hearty laughter, throwing back his head, dark locks falling into his face.

"This is not new, it only feels like it."

"Something happened, right?"

"Maybe." Tony winked at him, gaze so soft and gentle. "But it doesn’t matter anymore. So... how do you plan to go on?"

And Steve stepped closer, placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

"Together."


	24. You know this, you know this to be true.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Steve together on a mission in the cold.

The snow starts to fall again, in large, fluffy flakes and Stephen shivers, pulling his thin coat tighter around his lean form. So far, everything goes according to plan, but it doesn’t mean he enjoys what he has to do.

It’s getting colder and despite the gloves his scarred hands are aching more and more. The sorcerer huffs in annoyance and takes off the gloves to rub his cold hands together, a feeble attempt to feel better.

"Is everything okay?" Steve is approaching him, concern clear on his handsome features. This is the other thing Stephen doesn’t like, having to work together with the soldier, but Tony said it’s the best for the plan, so the sorcerer didn’t complain.

"Of course it is." He says, straightening his back. "I just can’t believe we have to do this while the others..." He swallows the rest of his sentence, and just shrugs. "Besdides that, everything’s fine."

"I understand your doubts but this is the plan which will lead us to success. You know this, you know this to be true." The captain doesn’t question him, just reaches out and takes his cold, aching, trembling hands between his own warm ones.

It’s intimate and vulnerable, the skin-to-skin contact, making Stephen’s heart beat faster. He has never been comfortable being this open about his weakness, well, except for Wong and Tony of course. Now it is new and strange and a little bit frightening, and he doesn’t know what to do or say.

Steve’s hands are large, his grip steady and gentle, and heat is radiating from his smooth skin to his scarred, slender fingers. He is looking at Stephen as if he’s sure that the sorcerer will pull his hands away. He seems surprised when Stepehen sighs and moves a bit closer, so their position is more comfortable.

They don’t say a word, and the sorcerer mostly avoids the other’s gaze, and Steve doesn’t let go till his hands are warm again.

"Thank you." Stephen says when they break contact, putting on his gloves. For this he raises his head and looks into the captain’s eyes, and Steve offers him a smile no less warm than his hands were.

"Anytime."


	25. Go forward, do not stray.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk and Clint friendship.

Hulk is roaring, seeing red with rage, cradling the limp body of the archer closer to his wide chest.

A moment ago the beast was hunched over the fallen man, taking the bullets instead, but now he stands tall and ready to flee.

Clint is a warm, gasping, light bundle of weight in his arms and he smells of pain, and Hulk knows that his friend needs help. So instead of charging the ones who caused the harm and tearing them apart, he just roars at them, making their blood run cold, and takes a mighty leap towards the wilderness.

Somewhere, not so far away, the rest of the team is waiting for them, but Bruce has always been better at orientation...

"Which way?" He asks, urge clear in his rumbling voice.

Clint raises his head a little, and nods towards the mountains, too weak to lift his arm.

"Head to the north. Go forward, do not stray." And his head falls back, chest heaving with labored gasps. In spite of the pain and shame he feels safe in those big arms, which are holding him so gentle, so Clint lets himself relax, too tired to keep his eyes open all the way.

The rest of their journey is a blur of green and black, the thundering rhythm of a big heart keeping him alive.


	26. But if you cannot see it, is it really there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steve is in trouble, only God can help.  
> And one god does help him.
> 
> Steve whump.  
> Featuring: damsel in distress Steve and a badass Thor.

Steve and Clint are still down when the dam breaks. Bruce lies unconscious, Tony and Thor are too far to help, and Nat is still trying to regain control over the jet which just got hit by a blast.

The two men stand stunned, staring wide eyed as the enormous wall of steel and stone cracks open, and a tsunami of water breaks free, about to thunder down towards them.

It’s so horrifying neither of them can move.

Steve feels so small, as if he is a child again, who covered his eyes when feeling threatened. The urge to do the same is so strong, even when he knows that it’s useless, the danger won’t go away. But if you cannot see it, is it really there?

Clint shudders and Steve breaks free from the trance, eyes wide with fear and sharp with determination, muscles tensing for a fight. He has to act but has no time left, and the only thing which helps him reach the man is the desperate need to save his friend. A moment before the water reaches them he lunges at the archer, and shoves him so hard Clint tumbles over the edge, disappearing from sight. The cliff is high, and he still has more chances falling rather than being swept away- for Nat or Tony or Thor could catch him mid-air. Steve, though, has no chance reaching the edge.

He takes the hit for the two of them and the water sweeps him away, with such a force no living thing could defy.

There is powerful, dirty, icy water everywhere, throwing and swirling him around. Steve keeps his eyes shut tight, refusing to gasp for air, while his body keeps getting hit repedeately, leaving him bruised and to bleed.

His chest is burning from the lack of oxygen, panic flooding his mind- memories from before a decades-long sleep. He needs to breathe, to go up for air, if only the drag of water was not this strong, and if he knew where up was exactly. Blind and deaf he has no choice but let himself being dragged away, getting more and more numb from cold and pain...

And then comes the point when he can no longer oppose the elements, and he gasps, dirty water filling his lungs, the cold creeping into his chest like poison. For a few agonising moments his body writhes, lungs fighting to get rid of the water and to suck in air, but it is only water he inhales, water everywhere...

Thor is the one who senses him fading away, who casts a spell to still the flood down (so strong the ground shivers), and the water bends in front of him, casting the unmoving body out. The god wastes no seconds, he quickly grabs the soldier out and lays him down, chest tight with fear- the body is cold as ice and Steve doesn’t make any attempt to breath, heart no longer beating.

Thor falls to his knees and he draws a rune on the unmoving chest, a symbol which glows and sinks into the cold body below, and suddenly the soldier is gasping, throwing up water as his abused lungs are trying to breath.

Heavy with relief, the god lets out a sobbing sigh, eternally grateful to his mother who taught him some spells long ago. He wraps his warm cape around the shaking man, pulling his abused body close, hushing gentle words of encouragement.

This day lives fuzzy in his memories, but when Steve tries to remember, beside the terror and dread, there is something warm in his chest, the blessing of a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary is horrible, I know.


	27. Remember, you have to remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to travel back in time, and the only help Bruce can give is to stay as long as he can.  
> Angst, h/c.

Tony feels smaller than any time before, and more scared than in his whole life. Just a few minutes and he has to travel through space and time to unfuck the mess caused by that purple disaster. And he has to go alone.

Bruce promised to be with him till the last moment, and thank God, he is here right now, trying to keep him calm as his mind goes wild in panic.

They would have been perfect together- Tony thinks, as Bruce holds his gaze and his hand, a steady, familiar presence in the chaos, the only one left for him to love. Their personalities and interests matched, they completed each other. Bruce was calm when Tony panicked, scolded him when he went too far, and helped him through times when it was just too much to feel. The only thing faulty was the pace of their relationship. If only they’d met a bit sooner or just a bit later!

His breathing hitches and starting to rise, and Bruce squeezes his hand, thumb drawing small circles on his damp skin. There is a tint of green in his brown eyes, behind desperation and fear the Hulk is with them, surprisingly calm.

"I don’t know if I am ready for this." Tony whispers.

"You are. Trust yourself as much as I have trust in you." The answer is simple and enough, like everything Bruce offers.

Both of them twitch when the alarm goes off. It’s time.

There is a hand on his nape and Bruce pulls him closer till their foreheads touch.

"Remember, you have to remember." He whispers shakily against his lips, and then he lets go, and steps back to let it start.

Tony feels his heart thundering below, and he is deaf to anything else. His fingers clench into a fist, and his gaze is fixed on his friend.

Bruce’s eyes hold so much worry and pain, and they are completely green now, green like Time, which tears him away and pulls him down.


	28. I felt it. You know what I mean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Phil share a bond stronger than death.

Clint is rubbing his chest again, somewhere near his heart. There is an ever-present ache in there, a dull, weak pain, small enough to almost forget. It’s been there for years now, but when it started is a blur, he just remembers something sharp and crushing, and cold. When he came to his senses after, it was dull, and has always been dull since then.

It doesn’t bother him, and he could do his everyday routine without being disturbed, but he would swear that it gets a little bit more uncomfortable, almost sharp, when he is alone, with his memories to keep him company.

Everything makes sense after they realise that Phil survived. But for a long time Clint is silent.

There is this time now, though, when his ally, his friend feels down under, and Clint offers to stay. Phil has tried to tell him the whole story, to apologize, but there are times when the words just wouldn’t cooperate, and Clint doesn’t need explanations, doesn’t need to know everything. But there is one thing he knows for sure now.

So they are sitting there, next to each other, nursing their drinks in silence, when after a long time the archer just says.

"I felt it. You know what I mean."

The ache will always be there, but now both of them know they are not alone with that.


	29. At least it can’t get any worse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a mission Phil and Steve become surprisingly close.
> 
> This is so silly, I don't know why I wrote it.

They are together on a mission, inside the enemy’s base when suddenly Steve stops, body tensing, and the next moment he is pushing Phil into one of the small closets which open from the hallway.

The place is dusty and very narrow, and they are so _close_ like this. Their bodies are pressed tightly together, and Phil is feeling really overwhelmed, cause Steve is all solid muscle, radiating heat, and so big and strong, shielding him from the outside world.

Now he hears the footsteps coming closer which startled the captain to hide, but in this position he cannot concentrate on anything else. All he can think of is „ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod” and he is sure he’s blushing hard, because his face feels hot.

Steve has one hand next to his face, as if he was about to kiss him- and what is this nonesense, Phil, get yourself together!- but the other he still has on his shoulder.  
Phil starts shaking, just a little but he is sure the other can feel it too.

There is the tiniest bit of space left between the door and its frame to let some air in, and the steps and voices hear closer now. The men outside seem to be unaware of their presence and Phil tries really hard to even out his breathing.

The men stopped somewhere near their hiding place, chatting unawared that two of their enemies are trapped just a few steps from them. It’s uncomfortable but tolerable.

„At least it can’t get any worse.”- Phil thinks, proud that he is managing quite well. For a moment, it’s okay, then the captain shifts even closer. It’s the unexpectedness of the movement which stops him from crying out. Still, he feels his breath stuck in his throat, and heartbeat rising to the skies.

They are incredibly close like this. The only way Steve could do that was to push one of his strong leg between his trembling thighs. The captain’s face is just a few inches above his, quiet breathing hot on his flushed skin. There are golden locks fallen to his handsome face and in the dim light his eyes seem so dark. Phil tilts his head backward a little, just till the wall lets him, and looks up, quitely dazed, into that well-known face.

This position is very suggestive and he is fighting, oh so valiant against the frightening desire rushing through his veins, making him feel hot and flushed...

The strong thigh between his legs _shifts_ and he loses it completely.

It’s too much for him by now. Phil closes his eyes, trembling, and feels this close to passing out when suddenly there is a hand on his cheek, and a hushed voice next to his ear.

"It’s okay, I’ve got you."

As quiet as he can, Phil grabs at the man, burries his face in his shoulder, and clinging to him just holds on. It’s 100% that he won’t be able to look into the captain’s eyes again.

"I can’t believe this happened to you! Just like out of a movie!" Clint is laughing when Phil tells him about the mission, and only him this embarassing part of it.

"I’m starting to regret I’ve trusted you with this." Phil mutters, gaze fixed on the floor, face red. His friend has at least a little bit of decency to stop laughing when he nudges him in the side.

"Don’t be ashamed of it. You know what they say: everyone’s a little gay for Captain America!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fun to have a friend like Clint.


	30. Do we really have to do this again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaand another heavy angst, with Tony and Steve.  
> Set after Infinity War.  
> It's their reunion.

"You surrender?"

Tony lay panting below him, body trembling from exhaustion, every muscle on fire, gaze distant and glassy. Steve held him down without any real effort, one large hand wide on his hips, the other holding his hands together above his head.

The genius stirred and kicked him, as hard as he could but the soldier didn’t even flinch.

"Come on, Tony. Do we really have to do this again?"

Steve was so big above him, all solid muscle, an unmoveable weight. The genius bit into his lips to prevent something nasty he would later regret slipping out of his mouth. He didn’t stop fidgeting, fighting to break free, though both of them knew his attempts were in vain.

His silence seemed to anger Steve. The soldier released his hip and place his knee there, just for his hand to be free and push the smaller man down. Tony gasped, this contact touching his newly aquired wound on his chest, and his writhing was more from pain than desperation now.

The captain ignored his whimpering, and held him down harder, putting more of his weight into his grip.

"What do you want from me?" He snarled, eyes sharp, dangerous, and ice-cold.

Tony’s breath left him on a sob and finally he subsided with a shiver, voice so broken Steve would have missed if they were not that close to each other.

"I’ve never wanted anything from you Steve... once I just hoped we could be friends."

Steve felt as if he was slapped, all of his anger and fury leaving him at once, eyes widening in realisation of what he had done. He quickly retreated, pulling his weight away and letting go of the other man.

He was mortified by his own actions, guilt and fear hot in his chest. Good job, Rogers. That’s how you greet someone you haven’t seen in years!

Tony just lay there, the only movement he made was putting his hands down, one on his wound, the other to cover the reactor. His face was ashen, eyes closed, chest heaving with heavy sobs.

"I’m sorry." He whispered, over and over again. "I’m sorry for everything."

Steve choked on his breath and buried his face in his hands, tears falling hot and free.

Together they cried, two broken men, who lost everything.


	31. I’ve waited so long for this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall and Frigga, an untold friendship from long ago.  
> Set before Thor was born.

Heimdall greets the Queen with the bow of his head and a warm smile.

"Your Highness, Your visitation is always welcomed."

"It’s good to see you again, my dear friend." Frigga says and she takes a seat, one of her hands resting on her stomach.

Since she became pregnant again, her visits became more frequent. It’s just like it was while waiting for the first heir.

A long time has passed since the tragedy, and seeing her happy again fills his chest with warmth.

"There are hard times behind all of us, I believe." She says, her eyes sad as she remembers. "Odin has become so cold, so distant, trapping his sorrows deep within, I’ve feared he won’t be able to look towards the future again. I’ve feared he wouldn’t want to start over. And to be honest, my friend, I know that he won’t give us another chance." She puts her other hand on the little bump of her stomach, gentle gestures of love. "I’ve waited so long for this."

"You’ve suffered long enough, my Queen. I wish for this child to bring You as much happiness as You deserve."

"I won’t make the same mistakes again. Hela was mine, and my magic spoiled her, made her believe she is above of all. This child will be my King’s, and I won’t let him know more magic than I feel necessary."

"If there is anything I could help You, please, don’t hesitate to ask me." The guardian offers, and she looks deep into his eyes. Her gaze is honest, grateful, and full of love.

"Don’t let him wander from under your watchful eyes. Keep him safe. See his struggles, see his need, and answer his pleas, wherever his path leads. I want him to trust you, to turn to you in his times of need. Love him as you love me, even more if you can. Love him for himself and not for me."

And Heimdall bows his head, and he sinks to his knees in front of her, to take her hand in his and seal his vow.

"The paths of Fate are hidden even from my eyes, and I can’t say forever, but one thing I can promise: as long as there is life in my body, as long as my soul lives, he will have my guidance, he will have my faith."

Thousands of years have passed since then, and even the Queen is no more, but Heimdall is still there, true to his words, loyalty and love never wavering in his prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
